


凶巴巴  下

by yuanyuandada



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuandada/pseuds/yuanyuandada





	凶巴巴  下

01  
明明提分手的是张艺兴，然而不明真相的吃瓜群众都以为张艺兴是受害者，因为他最近状态很差，面容憔悴，神情恍惚，一副失恋的模样。提起吴世勋，他无法表情管理，在摄像机面前红着眼圈哭起来。他还爱着世勋哥哥……想复合，可是不敢，他不想再被凶了……可是爱怎么可能因为这个理由而停止？

美人垂泪，我见犹怜的小模样连毒舌的媒体都不忍心问下人，纷纷在wb讨伐吴世勋。

吴世勋不玩wb，压根不知道wb上大家对他的意见有多大。他是从朴灿烈那里得知张艺兴为他们的事黯然伤神，怪不得最近在片场导演看他的眼神怪怪的，似乎对他有什么意见。他拿过朴灿烈递来的手机，看着视频里在媒体面前哭泣的小绵羊，大墨镜下的眉毛拧在一起，一副纠结的表情，真恨不得把口是心非的小绵羊扑倒在床上狠狠欺负。

不是说一定要分手吗？不分手就睡不着觉……为什么要哭？还哭得让他心痛……

朴灿烈放下咖啡，叹了一口气，“就算分手也得好好分吧，为什么要……”

话还没说完，吴世勋把手机塞进他怀里，拿起外套往外走。

02  
他去了张艺兴的工作室，隔着透明玻璃板看着在里面录音的小绵羊，工作人员显然没料到吴影帝会光临，忽然间有些拘束，唱悲伤情歌正投入的张艺兴睁开眸子以为产生幻觉了，否则怎么会见到吴世勋？他暂停录音，露出一抹苦涩的笑容，姗姗来迟的经纪人心领神会，让张艺兴跟吴世勋谈一谈。

车上，两人零交流，小绵羊不问为什么，吴世勋也没主动打开话题。他带小绵羊回公寓，关上门后的下一秒霸道的把娇小的omega搂进怀里，托起他的后脑勺拥吻，张艺兴也不反抗，甚至可以说配合，张开嘴巴让吴世勋的舌头伸进来，舌尖主动与吴世勋纠缠，双手蜷缩着搭在他的肩膀上，alpha身上熟悉的荷尔蒙味道让他陶醉。

绵长的吻结束，小绵羊软趴趴靠在吴世勋怀里，头枕在结实的胸膛上，吴世勋弯下脖子吻了吻他的额头，“兴兴，我们复合吧？”

张艺兴喘息着，红着脸，微微点头，“好……”

“我会改掉坏脾气，但是你也要改掉小毛病，走路不能玩手机，过马路好好看红绿灯，吃饭的时候也不能玩手机。还有，以后都不可以随便跟我提分手。”

张艺兴抬眸望着吴世勋，点头一一应下，心里因为吴世勋说会为他改变而甜滋滋的，跟吃了蜜一样。

怀里的omega这幅模样实在是秀色可餐，吴世勋有些心猿意马了，他弯腰打横抱起张艺兴，踢开房门，把人扔在双人大床上，迅速覆上柔软的身躯。一只手解开衬衫扣子，另一只手捏起张艺兴的下巴，来一个深吻。直到张艺兴的嘴巴又红又肿才停止。看着吴世勋的下垂眼异常漂亮，像含着一汪春水，他低头吮一口张艺兴的下巴，往下再含住喉结舔舐，小绵羊的脖子特别敏感，更别说胸部也被大手有技巧的抚慰着，难耐的哼哼声像极了哭泣，小双抓着床单，修长双腿把吴世勋的腰身夹得牢牢的。“嗯～啊～”

吴世勋爱惨了张艺兴在床上的叫声，浑身软弱无骨的omega把头偏到一边，露出一大片雪白的脖颈，双手却推着埋在颈窝的脑袋往下移，不知是拒绝还是欲情故纵，“别亲……脖子～啊～”

小绵羊的脖子碰不得，一碰整个人又粉又软。

“那亲这里好不好？”吴世勋放开他的脖子，细碎的吻落在雪白的胸脯，双唇微张逮住左胸口挺立的小红豆舔咬吮吸。

“嗯～”好热……张艺兴竭力把身体舒展开，想要更多，身体的某处饥渴难耐，得不到满足，不断收缩，似有液体溢出。他扭动着腰肢隔着布料上下摩擦吴世勋的硬物，“哥哥～”

小绵羊连在床上也特别可爱。

“别急……哥哥今天一定让你爽到哭……”吴世勋连带着内裤把张艺兴的裤子脱下来，小绵羊身下的硬物可爱极了，粉色的，还挂着泪珠。吴世勋把头埋在张艺兴的身下伺候着，手轻轻揉捏他敏感的侧腰，受到刺激的敏感小绵羊没一会就射了，吴世勋扯着嘴角笑了笑。张艺兴红着脸，用脚推开他，“不要笑……你好讨厌……”

“宝宝很厉害，居然忍了半分钟。”

张艺兴噘着嘴瞪着他，却毫无杀伤力。吴世勋的硬物却又大了几分。他翻过张艺兴的身体，搂着纤细的腰肢，趴在床上，大手抚摸粉嫩的臀瓣。

“嗯啊～”巨物顶入嫩肉撞击前列腺，张艺兴整个身子酥酥麻麻的，电流从脚趾通至全身。吴世勋伸出舌尖舔掉小绵羊眼角沁出的泪水，揉捏着他胸前的小红豆，加快身下的速度。

软绵绵的小手抱住吴世勋的脖子，身下的每一次撞击，爽爆了……不得不说，世勋哥哥的技术好到飞起……他的第一次在跟世勋哥哥决定交往后的那个夜晚就献给了世勋哥哥，以为会很痛，但是没有。世勋哥哥说，他不想伤害他，所以看了很多片子。但

两人待在床上一整个下午，直到快六点钟，床上的Omega才停止叫唤，趴在吴世勋身上。

吴世勋帮他擦掉额头上的汗珠，贴心问道，“饿吗？”

“饿了。”

“做饭？还是出去吃？”

张艺兴撒娇着蹭蹭他的胸口，“我想就这样抱着你……”

吴世勋笑了笑，把怀里人楼紧了几分，其实只要张艺兴不做伤害自己的事情，吴世勋对他可以说得上温柔体贴，可惜这些，吃瓜群众看不到。

02  
两人穿着情侣装出门。勋兴夫夫复合又双叒叕登上热搜，吃瓜群众对张艺兴可以说是恨铁不成钢，怀疑张艺兴真的得了斯德哥尔摩……

而且从照片来看，小绵羊一厢情愿的迹象非常严重，他把头靠在吴世勋怀里撒娇，吴世勋虽然抱着小绵羊的腰，戴着墨镜无法看到他的表情，好似不耐烦。两人吃完饭又去了奶茶店，居然只买了一杯奶茶！而且还是在吴世勋手上，张艺兴眼巴巴看着高冷的吴影帝喝，小眼神可别提多委屈。而可恶的吴世勋居然吸了一大半才给小绵羊……

我们兴兴太难了……  
吴世勋为何要这样？

各种争议争先恐后的爆发。

他们当然看不到在餐厅包厢里，张艺兴坐在吴世勋的大腿上，吴世勋是怎么一口一口喂他吃饭，也想不到，吴世勋是为了不想让张艺兴吃太多甜食才喝了一大半奶茶。

张艺兴看了网上的评论，特别不开心。虽然世勋哥哥一点也不在意，但是他不想别人这么误会世勋哥哥。他立刻发了条wb回应。

幸福着。

却遭到各种质疑。

你清醒一点！  
他根本不爱你……

张艺兴默默把手机放下，扭头看了看在隔壁戴着金丝框，拿着笔，研读剧本的吴世勋，凑上去，拿掉吴世勋手上的剧本。

“世勋哥哥，我们参加恋爱综艺吧！”

03

原本只有四对娱乐圈真实情侣的真人秀综艺节目临时加了一对新情侣，吴世勋和张艺兴这一对虽然不被看好，但无疑是最火的，第一期就创造了最高收视率，毕竟吴影帝搭配张艺兴的档次不是一般的高，两人的恋情是吃瓜群众茶余饭后的闲事。

大家并没有如愿以偿看到吴影帝暴脾气，相反勋兴夫夫居然是含糖量最高的一对。吴世勋是爸爸式情人，而张艺兴就是一只喜欢撒娇卖萌的绵羊精。早上醒来，吴影帝会做好早餐，用亲吻的方式把小绵羊喊醒。小绵羊伸着懒腰还是睁不开眼睛，用力抱紧被子，吴世勋索性把他上半身从床上抬起来靠在自己胸口，贴心的整理好张艺兴头顶上的几根呆毛，语气非常温柔，“能起得来吗？昨晚太累了是不是？”

昨晚？！吃瓜群众瞬间抓到重点……

中午一起做饭，张艺兴只是帮忙打下手，最后看越帮忙越糟糕，索性到外边等着。吴世勋做了辣椒炒肉和麻婆豆腐，会做饭的alpha魅力值不是一般的高，他对着摄像头说这是兴兴最爱的两道菜，所以是他们家餐桌上的常客。

吴世勋出人意料之外的温柔，但是只要张艺兴做对身体有伤害的事情就会一秒变凶巴巴。冷脸的吴影帝就连电视前的看客都为小绵羊捏了一把汗。

张艺兴实在是太喜欢玩手机了，走路也在看，总是撞到走在前面的吴世勋，吴世勋想着约定好的事，本来不打算说他，但是第17次撞到吴世勋的后背时，吴世勋再也没忍住，长手一伸，眉头一皱，“走路不可以玩手机，把手机拿过来。”

“我就给白白再发一条信息……”

吴世勋开始冷脸了，张艺兴不敢挑战权威，撅着嘴巴把手机上交到吴世勋手上。

网友们似乎有些明白为什么吴世勋会这么凶了，走路看手机多危险，要是发生什么意外怎么办？

节目最后个人采访，张艺兴就网上的事情进行了解释，“其实世勋哥哥并不是网上说的那样，他对我很好，只是我有时候会做点小错事惹他生气，他才会凶我，世勋哥哥是的很有原则的人……特别照顾我，宠我……跟爸爸一样……我不是说他是爸爸……我是说他像爸爸……”

轮到吴世勋接受采访的时候，不怕死的工作人员把记者偷拍他凶小绵羊的视频放给吴世勋看，看完后，吴世勋的眉头皱得厉害，自我反省中……

“兴兴性格像个小孩一样，我一直把他当成宝宝看待，也很享受照顾他的感觉，可能不知不觉间就管得太多了，也管得有点严。我从来不看Wb，今天是第一次看这个视频，以前没发现，现在看确实是态度不好……今后会努力为他做出改变。”

网友对吴世勋的回应很满意，一下子糊改变了舆论风向，纷纷看好他们这对，然而两人只参加了三期节目就退出了，是吴世勋提出的。因为在第一期节目，有观众评论看到张艺兴脖子上的吻痕，为了保证节目的纯洁，张艺兴说晚上还是希望世勋哥哥控制一下自己，因为整天穿高领毛衣好奇怪，于是吴世勋决定了要退出节目。

End


End file.
